As consumers and governments apply more pressure on retailers to reduce their packaging content and ecological imprint, there is an existing market looking to purchase alternate forms of packaging that address these new concerns. The present invention addresses these concerns. The present invention is manufactured from recycled material and is ecological friendly. The present invention will add value and enhance the overall appearance of the product(s) while providing added value. The present invention is safe and easy to manufacture using existing machinery and is comfortable to the user. The innovative material construction and design allow the combination of recycled fiber board, and the option of including high quality graphics, enhancing the image of the brand and increasing shelf exposure together with the performance properties of plastic resin. The present invention will be adopted quickly into the marketplace as it addresses retailers and manufacturers green initiatives and is functional in the market place. The cost of the present invention is comparative to other types of carriers in the market today. Furthermore, the present invention is made from recycled materials and is totally recyclable.
Multipack carriers are widely used in big box and club stores to provide a convenient method of holding, displaying, and carrying multiple bottles and cans together. They are available in a wide assortment of styles and shapes to fit a wide assortment of container sizes and configurations. Examples are two bottle, three bottle and six pack format. Certain models, referred to as on-pack attachments, are used to affix sample bottle(s) to larger host bottles for testers and promotional giveaways. These are frequently used by fast-moving consumer-goods manufacturers and distillers to provide a means to attach a smaller, sampler size portion to a larger host bottle and are not usually designed to be used as a carrying device.
Multi-pack carriers and on-pack attachments consist primarily of plastic injection molded carriers that slip over the neck of a bottle(s) and apply a locking feature that provides enough resistance under the rib, present in most bottle or container necks just under where the cap bottoms on the bottle or under the top lip in the case of canned goods. Each product poses a unique nesting requirement according to the style of the bottleneck, diameter of the bottle or container and the number of bottles or containers that make up the value pack. In addition to injection molding, certain manufacturers fabricate these items using plastic sheeting and then form them into the various styles using very high cost dies.
The two most common methods of creating multipack carriers and on-pack attachments has its drawbacks since it is not cost effective to print graphics on the carrier leaving the presentation somewhat neutral. When retailers require UPC labels, which is often the case, labels are printed and are affixed to the surface of the carrier as a secondary operation typically by hand or with automated equipment.
The present invention and on-pack attachment addresses the concerns of retailers, brand managers, and consumers alike. With retailers constantly adding pressure to vendors to come up with more environmentally friendly packaging alternatives, the present invention would fill a natural demand in the market place. In addition, the option of incorporating colorful graphics into the packaging design will add interest to the marketing and advertising departments of brand owners, allowing them to look at the product not only as a raw cost but also as a marketing tool, enabling them to allocate a portion of their marketing budget into the formula.
The present invention is totally recyclable and made from 100% recycled materials. The present invention is an ecological carrier attachment used to display and carry several bottles, cans, or jugs. The carrier attachment slips over the neck(s) of bottles or cans and provides a secure method of displaying products at retail, in addition to enabling customers an easy method to pick up the items. Carrier attachments are designed to hold two or more bottles or containers of equal or different sizes, and are secured by way of recyclable fiberboard carriers with over-molded closures designed to fit the various styles and sizes of bottle necks and containers.
This device is innovative as it helps address retailers and manufacturers recent initiatives to decrease the environmental impact of their packaging. It is manufactured from ecological materials like multi-layered recycled paper, non toxic inks, and recyclable plastic resins. The present invention is printable with safe soy based inks for promoting advertising, ingredients or contents, contests, and a UPC code. The new design and construction offers the strength, recyclability and printability of a multi-layered recycled paper fiber board in addition to the detail and performance characteristics of recycled plastic resin. The present invention is constructed from fiberboard and the detailed closures are over-molded recycled plastic resin. The shape of the EGMC varies with the number, shape and size of the bottles or containers it is designed to hold. The over-molded plastic resin closures are available in three basic design constructions and various sizes to reflect the different sizes of bottle necks and containers available in the marketplace.